My life Sucks
by lil'spaz
Summary: hello i'm Sakura after escaping from an abusive foster home with my two best friends Tenten and naruto we are trying to survive with are new free apartment thanks to naruto my 1st fic so go easy
1. Chapter 1

Hey every1 this is my first fan fic (supposed 2 be doing my homework right now :P)

I've read a lot of really good stories & decided to make 1 my self :D

Me:hi every1 ty 4 reading my fic

Sasuke: hn

Me:-glare- anyway for the disclaimer I choose draws name from a hat

Me: twitch-

Naruto: what?

Me: Sasuke

Sasuke: im not doing anything for u

Me: this is why I twitched

Lee: Be youthful writer-chan

Me: how did u even get here 0.o?

Sasuke: idiot you're the one writing the story

Me: o yeah :D

Every1: sweatdrop

Me: Ok sasuke unless u want to be eaten by a killer bunny say the disclaimer

Sasuke: no

Me:- smirk-

Sasuke/naruto: what

Me: holds up a picture of sasuke in a Bikini

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHA I ALWAYS KNEW SASUKE WAS GAY

Sasuke: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT

Me: no need to yell & PHOTOSHOP BITCH

Lee- don't use such unyouthful language writer-chan

Me- sorry lee but sasuke unless u want your fan girls to get a hold of this picture which I have copies of u must say the disclaimer

Sasuke- hn fine lil'spaz does not own naruto or anything else in this fic unless she says so

Me- good boy

Sasuke- im not a dog

Me- I know but as my name says I am a spaz :D

Sasuke: and a loser

Me: that's right now 2 the story ( but first I have 2 do some homework stupid ass teacher making me type 2 reports the weekend of the fair & making us do a project when theirs less then 7 days of school left& I don't hate sasuke its just that I chose to be mean to him 2-day :D)

Hi im Sakura I'm 16 I have pink hair green eyes my crushes are Sasuke, but im not a fan girl like most of the female student body and I also know his attitude can be cold and horrible some times but ive seen his soft said before and he's really sweet once you get to know him. Next is Garra he used to be a huge bully and I hated him but then after he got in a fight with Naruto (and naruto won) he seemed to realize that he didn't have to basically kill every1 for them not to try to hurt him and became the student council president (it would have been naruto but he has really bad grades).I'm friends with some of the school members of Akatsuki even though most of my friends hate them. My parents died when I was young & I ran away from an abusive Foster home with my best friends Naruto and Tenten. Luckily Tenten was a year older then us and can lie REALLY well about everyone's age so we managed to find an apartment in the Huyga compound. That's where Tenten saw Neji and fell in love who was the guard of his cousin Hinata. but be fore he was her guard he hated his family who he blamed for the death of his father( his father died in a car crash while getting a cake for Hinata's 7th birth day) and tried to leave the family many times. One day he snapped and lunged at Hinata as her so very bright father called Neji to spar with Hinata because of the families proud fighting heritage and all the other crap. Naruto Tenten and I were working (to pay off the apartment room) and saw Neji about to beat up Hinata when she wasn't even standing! Naruto to the rescue!! I swear if u gave him a cap he would be the next Bat-man. So any way as Neji was about to punch Hinata when Naruto jumped in front of him and took the blow (a/n oooh isn't that sweet). Hinata then fell in love with Naruto and he said he would protect her with his life and after that they started dating (a/n yay 4 narxhin) Neji found out that his father died to save the life of a child in the road by sacrificing himself. Neji then apologized to Hinata and became her personal guard and now us 5 are the best of friends, even though Neji might stalk Hinata and naruto to make sure he doesn't "harm" her on the dates but I think he's just trying to pick up some moves from Naruto and try them out on Tenten. So that's my life story and I'm going back to school soon and I heard that the new teacher is horrible and since our 4th principal retired this year our town decided that we could either have a drunk or pervert as a brand new principal yippee!

So now its time to end this horrible extra long flash back thing and get on with life.

-------------------------------------------

"SAKURA-CHAN I NEED YOUR HELP SAKURA-CHAN! " (a/n guess who)

"Naruto im less then 5 inches away there is no need to yell you're bloody head off"

"Hehehehe sorry Sakura-chan I just got a little nervous hehehehe"

"ok Naruto what do you need help with"

"well its mine and Hinata's 2year anniversary as you probably know and I don't know what to do I know it should be something special I was thinking a moonlight picnic with purplish blue lilies but I want to know what you think."

I blinked then stared at naruto as if he had two heads, but I mean that had to be the MOST INTELLAGENT thing Naruto every said. Hinata was so lucky to have found happiness with naruto and the two years they have been together I'm truly happy for them I wonder if I could ever met anyone that would make me as happy as the-

SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU OK WHY ARE U LOOKING LIKE THAT IS MY IDEA REALLY THAT BAD WHAT IF HINATA HATES IT SO MUCH THAT SHE'LL BRAKE UP WITH ME IS IT THAT HINATA HATES LILIES I THOUGHT HER FAVORITE COLORS WERE BLUE AND PURPLE SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU DEAD OMG I KILLED SAKURA-CHAN WHAT WILL HINATA THINK OF ME KNOW AND HOW WILL SHE BE ABLE TO KEEP DATING ME IN JAIL WHAT IF WE HAVE TO BREAK UP…

I didn't interrupt him yet because I wanted to see how long he could keep on yelling without having to breath but after 10 minutes their seemed no end and my ears are bleeding, literally I tried covering my ears and I felt blood now I would probably keep on spacing out due to habit when naruto was talking , but the look on his face was so sad like when he used to be alone sitting on the swing in the fosters homes playground it made my heart rench and I could feel the tears threatening to come out.

"Naruto Hinata will break up with you when Neji finds out how mermaids make babies."

T hat did it he stared at me with the most confused face it was HILARIOUS.

"OOO NOW I GET IT HAHAHAHHAHA GOOD ONE SAKURA-CHAN!" their goes my ears again I'm surprised im not death yet.

"NARUTO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO SEND ALL YOUR FANGIRLS A PICTURE OF YOU SLEEPING IN ORANGE FOOTSIES SUCKING ON YOUR THUMB!"

"…"

Good boy u get ramen after, but now Hinata would love that but to make it extra special NO RAMEN for the picnic and get her milk chocolate."

Naruto nodded then crawled into the kitchen on all fours. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING! But before I could finish my thoughts naruto came back still on his hands and knees with a cup of instant ramen in his mouth. (a/n ooo kawii) omg I only with I had a video camera so I could post it on youtube.

"ok Naruto I'll make you your ramen now" I sighed

I swear if naruto had a tail it would be going as fast as light by now.

------------------a few minutes later-----------------

"RAMEN!"

Ok now that I feed naruto cleaned the house let Tenten out to play found Hinata a dress and ate my dinner I guess I can finally rest and I could maybe talk to my inner so she wont bother me tomorrow.

YES IM FREE

Yes you are so know if I talk to you for 6 hours then you won't bother me during school right.

I guess but that doesn't mean I cant talk to you before and after school and even take over your body during school

O SHIT DON'T DO THAT AGAIN U ALMOST KILLED THAT PERV

He disserved it even though he was uber cute

All you do is think about boys don't you

YUP

Don't sound so happy about it it's not a good thing

Well you don't think about them so I have to

Omg why cant I just go to a shrink and get rid of you

DON'T TRY THAT AGAIN OR I'LL KILL THE SHRINK THIS TIME

WTF WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT YOURSELF

U YELLING AT YOURSELF ALSO

SO U STARTED IT

WELL YOU BROUGHT UP THE SHRINK

SO U DON'T HAVE TO MURDER EVERYONE

FOREHEAD

U RETARD YOUR INSULTING YOURSELF

WELL YOU CALLED YOURSELF A RETARD

WELL CALM DOWN IM GOING DEATH

WE ARE GOING DEATH

I WANT U GONE

WELL I WANT A DIVORCE

when did we get married

I don't know

Well night

Love ya

Danm im a psycho bitch

Tru dat

Umm ok

Love ya

Hate you 2

O SHIT I FORGOT TO READ THE SUMMER READING BOOKS

O SHIT

WERE GOING 2 DIE

HURRY WE HAVE TO READ Little miss sunshine AND when animals attack

THOSE ARE TV SHOWS AND MOVIES

SO

THOSE ARENT BOOKS

O I knew that

O well night

C ya in your dreams

O shit

--------------with Naruto and Hinata----------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------Hinata's pov------------------------

"HI HINATA-CHAN YOU LOOK PRETTY TONIGHT"

"Th-thanks N-n-naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan I forgot can you come with me when I get it"

"Sure n-naruto-kun"

I guess he forgot I mean its not like he'd remember I'm nothing special.

"EEEP" squealed Hinata as naruto covered her eyes

"no peeking Hinata-chan" naruto whispered into Hinata's ear

As I nodded I wondered what was going on I mean I know I could trust naruto with my life but I-I didn't know what was going on then I heard naruto tell me to take off my shoes as I did I couldn't help but think of how smooth and relaxing was Naruto's voice was it also sounded hot but I couldn't think of that right now.

"sand?"

"Hinata-chan you can open your eyes now."

I gasped it was utterly beautiful in the full moon and under the stars their was a picnic by the shore the floor was covered in blue and violet lilies, my favorite flower. I was so happy Naruto-kun was to good for me he gave me and my family so much happiness I started to tear up.

"Hinata-chan your crying… you don't like it do you" he sounded like his world was falling apart right their

I jumped and hugged him, his body was so warm and I felt at peace I wished this moment could last forever.

"Hinata-chan"

"Yes naruto-kun"

"We better hurry up and eat the food before it gets to late"

He cooked food also I bet it was ramen but I could care less tonight was going perfectly. As we held hands walking to the picnic basket as I opened it I found chocolate dipped strawberries (a/n yummy) apple turn over and a 1 pound bar of milk chocolate(a/n I had 1 of those my math teacher gave it to me o.O) and right under the chocolate their was a beautiful light purple eagle on a silver chain.

"H-h-how did you afford this"

"o w-well after working at a fast-food stand and doing other side jobs (like a shampoo tester for a nuclear power plant but he wouldn't tell Hinata that) I was 50 bucks short so I bet Neji that if I could find a question that he couldn't answer."

"what was the question?"

"it was well umm well u see it was ifamermaidadoptedakillerseamonkey wouldthemermaidbeavegetarian."

"what?"

"I said if a mermaid adopted a killer sea monkey would the mermaid be a vegetarian."

I bursted out laughing I mean come on I could just imagine the look on Neji's face when Naruto-kun said that. The rest of the night went smoothly and I remember my eyes lids getting heavy and before I new it I fell asleep.

-----------normal pov---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was carrying Hinata home bridle style.

Ok that was my very first chappy & FF so please review and tell me if I should keep on typing this story ty bye bye off 2 finish my homework cries


	2. The sun strikes back

Hi every1 I'd like 2 thank my 1st (& only reviewer Torame who made my day  (o I never new u could make smiles like that b4 O.o I with I new how I did it)

Me: hey ppl please review I only need 1 good 1 a chapter but it would make me make cookies if more people reviewed

Sakura: hi lil'spaz

Me: yay your hear just in time to say the disclaimer

Sakura: ummm

Me: if u don't say it I'll tell every1 your biggest fear

Sakura: u don't know what it is?

Me: yes I do

Sakura: really then tell me

Me: fine coughs MEN IN PINK BUNNIE SUITS TRYING TO GIVE YOU HUGS!

Sakura: HOW DO U KNOW THAT

Me: ummm I didn't

Sakura:…

Me: now are you going to say the disclaimer

Sakura:nods lil'spaz owns nothing except a ff account and other stuff you don't want to hear about

Me: its nothing bad it's just that it's a boring list & would kill most readers of sheer boredom

Me: on with the story jumps on a horse that magically appeared put of no where raising an "invisible sword FOR COOKIE DOUGH ON WARD SHABABLABADINGDONG kicks horse that rears (ridding w/out a saddle & rearing pony is a very painful thing ) then falls and lands face first COME BACK HERE PONY starts chasing a horse in slow-mo as the pony just walks away

Team 7-sweat drop-she has serious issues

Me: OMFG IS THAT GERARD WAY

Team 7- wtf is that

Me- I LOVE U GERARD I WANT YOUR PJS THEIR KICK ASS

Team 7-sweat drop

Me- woops wrong person hehehehe

Team 7 & guy I was chasing- anime style fall & 3 lines over face looky thing-

Me- ok now 2 get all the crazy spaz crap out of me 4 real this time back 2 the story  (a/n ok I'm trying 2 make disclaimers fun yay & if u don't know Gerard way is the main singer 4 My chemical Romance (MCR 4 short) & he has these totally awesome skeleton pjs with gloves & everything that I love :P I wouldn't act like that if I did see I just might stare 4 a while then get his picture THEN spaz out & yes I am a fan girl but not a huge omg I Iove u some much I'm going 2 rape u fan girl they scare me but ok I'll stop babbling & Torame u rock my fucking soxs so hugs)

The light was filling my room and was telling me to wake up but I ignored it, it's not like I'm going to die if I don't wake up right here and now.

"HOLY SHIT MY CURTENS ON FIRE" I yelled running for some water

Holy shit holy sit holy shit were all going 2 die HOLY SHIT WERE GOING TO DIE!

I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I'M GETTING SOME WATER NOW

WELL GO FASTER DANMIT YOUR TO SLOW

"I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"Eep" I stopped right in the middle of the hall way when I realized what I had just done I just yelled at MYSELF with my roomies sleeping in the middle of my BURNNING APARTMENT and that wasn't the worst part of it. I am IN ONLY A BRA AND UNDERWEAR (a/n if u look at the caps letters it says "Myself burning apartment in only a bra and underwear" & if u add a "the" in the middle of burning & apartment well u see what I meen:P) RUNNIING AROUND IN THE MORNING LIKE A CRAZY LADY WITH MANY CATS (a/n couldn't help myself :P)

Wtf why did u stop were going 2 be dead

Were half naked

O

Shit

RUN BACK TO YOUR ROOM B4 YOUR SEEN HALF NAKED HURRY

At that command I dashed ten times faster then I ever ran in my life threw on a really large white shirt and started running to the kitchen.

GRAB THE KITCHEN HOSE THINGY MABOB AND RUN BACK TO YOUR ROOM

HAI

Step, step, step shoulder being popped, and someone falling are the beautiful sounds someone would here if they were awake

"Oww" I mumbled I mean wouldn't you be in pain if you just landed face first on tiled floor while dislocating your shoulder because some stupid hose thing.

Wow you're pathetic

Shut.Up.Now.

Shutting up but today is were first day at the high school remember

O SHIT O SHIT O SHIT

WHAT TIME IS IT

THEIRS AN ALARM CLOOK IN OUR ROOM

O so NOW were the same person

NO TIME TO WASTE WE MUST GET READY

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, hey is that a cat he's cute wow he has two different eye colors, well that's something you don't see everyday" I mumbled to myself.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE

THEIRS NO MORE FIRE

WTF

Hey I found the alarm clock

I went to pick up my green (a/n back round) and pink (a/n bunny) happy bunny alarm clock that says 'Skool makes you sooper smartt (a/n I own 1 of those but not the company so ha-ha bitches can't sue me now ;p) and o the joy just as I picked up the alarm clock it started ringing very VERY loudly. "SHUT UP U CUTE BUT POSSESED ALARM CLOCK"I err um "stated" as I threw that demon thing against the wall. "V for Victory" I said while making a peace sign & smirking.

What time was it

Duh time to wake up

O ya

I went to go take a nice hot shower and I needed it I mean after mysterious fires and a dislocated shoulder (Sakura already fixed because of her medical knowledge) she just wanted to relax a little.

Thank god theirs a hot shower

Yup and the new strawberry shampoo conditioner and body wash smell so good

Ya I I'm so happy naruto got orange scented stuff instead of ramen

Ya he actually thought that RAMEN scented body wash was even to much for him(a/n a little ooc but ramen scented hair & body stuff eww)

Weird

Ya I know

Hey I wonder what Tenten's mint stuff smells like

Probably pretty good

Ya I'm going to sniff some

Don't get high little miss

I wont I promise

I opened the top of the body wash and o my god it smelled heavenly. So I made a huge mistake like just sitting their for about 20 minutes getting high off of body wash.

O little miss stoner we have about twenty minutes left until school starts and you lied to me how could you i feel so hurt  


I shot my head up stopped sniffing Tenten's mint scented crack ran out of the bathroom put my shoulder length hair in a hair pony tail threw on some light blue jean shorts that were about four inches away from the knee light pink and black etnies and to top it all off a tight white tank top with gray skulls. (beautiful description right :P).

Ok we look hot

Yosh so lets get dates

When don't you think about boys

When I see a mutant sea monkey

Ummm ok…

* * *

Me: alright Tenten and Naruto you could wake up by

A: the sun shinning on your face

B: aliens trying to kill you

C: a fan girl/boy attack

Or D: Sakura yelling something totally random

Both: sweat drop

Both: Ummm A

Me: sorry but that is an uncorrected answer better luck next time

Both: whaaaaa-

Me: -presses button- sorry but know you have to help Jirya in his new book ICHY ICHY MAKE OUT PARIDICE

Both: NEVER

Me: well to bad c ya later on

RANDOM POLL a show were I get board and have a random pole

Naruto: I'm going to sue you

Tenten: YA

Me: WELL YOU CANT I AM THE AUTHER SO UNLESS YOU TWO WANT TO BE IN A FUNNERAL HOME DRESSING UP OLD PEOPLE THAT DEID AND DOING THEIR MAKE UP SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN

Both: -whimpers & sits down-

Me: good Ok now back to our story and I will c you later ttfn –smiles-

Naruto: she scares me more then sakura

Tenten: me two

Me: I heard that my little angles now do you really want to un-dress dead people

Both: no

Me: good now be afraid very afraid OUCH I HIT MY NOSE

Both: -sweat drop-

Me: ok it's time to go back two the story ttfn 4 realizes this time

* * *

'What to do what to what to d'o i thought to myself

'Hmm we could errr- no'

'Hmm, I got it'

IN NARUTOS ROOM

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAS MEAN HOW COULD YOU DO THAT AND WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY SAKURA-CHAN"

"You have 15 minutes to get ready for our first day in the 10nth grade"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"NARUTO SHUT UP"

"Hai sakura-sama"

"Get ready were having cereal for breakfast"

"ok sakura-can"

Tentens room

"HOLY SHIT SAKURA WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT FOR"

"you have 15 minutes to get ready for the 11nth grade"

Tenten just stared at me first angry the confused then a death glare and then a look of disbelief

"DO do DO do" (a/n u know the 24 theme song thingy)

"SAKURA GET OUT NOW"

"ok Tenten-chan have fun getting ready in 12 minutes"

O man I'm going to hell but hey today was torture enough to make up for all the stuff I did to Naruto & Tenten today hmmm I wonder how hinata's doing.

end of chapter but please keep on reading

ok that's about four pages in three hours so I'm stopping here & the reason I didn't tell you what sakura did to wake them up is 1. I think any1 who could review could take a poll thingy and 2) to give me more time to think of random stuff so any way 4 the ideas I have of what sakura yelled at them is

A : OMG aliens are trying to kill you

B: a fan girl/boy attack RUN FOR YOUR LIVES BEFORE THEY EAT YOUR SOUL

C: OMG NARUTO WAKE UP EVIL CHEESE GRATERS DESTROYED ALL THE RAMEN IN THE WORLD AND KIDNAPPED HINATA

D: TENTEN WAKE UP SILVER SPORKS OF DOOM ARE EATING EVERYONES EYES OUT NEJI NEEDS YOU TO SURVIVE HE MIGHT ALREADY BE DEAD


End file.
